I've Had Enough Of Harry
by weasleygirl1
Summary: Ginny is trying to make a concious effort of ignoring Harry...but, all too soon, Harry is realising his mistake or..IS HE?.. This story will have a sequel since it's so short...it's coming soon.


A/N: I first want to convey my HUGE thanx to bumblee(Marram) and for caring enough to read and review my 1st 3 chapters .And Almah....sorry for taking up the space for 3 stories!! Sorry for taking long but I totally wanted to finish the whole story before sending it. Also, about that question about "Why are Pepper Mint Humbug Chairs so funny?" I DON'T FIND THEM FUNNY....ONLY STUPID BOYS LIKE HARRY & RON find it funny(Don't worry...Harry will be questioned about it by Gin herself)   
  
Ch 1: Silent Tears  
Ginny sighed... she realized that she was not tired but also sick... sick and tired that The Boy Who Lived was entirely ignoring her.   
Only today, it had been her birthday ... her mom had given her a fudge cake and a Happy Birthday Jumper, Fred and George had given her a kit of Tricky Tricks from the Joke Shop and Percy had been kind enough to send a card since he was "busy with Ministry matters" , Ron had given her a life size poster of the Chudley Cannons and Hermione had given a beautiful mirror that kept glinting the words "Happy Birthday Ginny" and Charlie and Bill had sent her a bouquet of "Never Dying" flowers... the list was endless but Harry hadn't even wished her....  
When Hermione asked Ginny what Harry had given her , she merely smiled and told as lightly as possible "He doesn't even know it's my birthday Hermione .."  
Hermione at once turned bossy and called Ron and asked him to tell Harry ...Ron though reluctant , didn't dare disobey her since her nostrils were already flared indignantly . When Ron had told Harry , he absently just said "Oh" and carried on with his wizard chess. Ron shrugged at Hermione and he too went back to the game as well.   
Hermione , looked around the Gryffindor common room and thinking that Ginny wasn't there, rolled her eyes for a final time at Harry and Ron and plunged her nose into a huge ink-stanined book called , "O.W.L Day"- "A study on students who scored top in their O.W.L's".  
Ginny was actually sitting right there, in the Comon Room , sitting in a corner on a huge armchair that nobody used since it smelt of ...for some strange reason...peppermint humbugs. Ginny liked the smell. She must have been the only person-if you asked her, to ADMIT that she liked the smell... sure, all the girls in her year liked it but all of them didn't dare sit on it just in case someone laughed at them.  
Ginny didn't care... after all , she had been laughed at all her life..for having so little money...for having so many siblings... for even thinking of fancying the great famous Harry Potter.   
Suddenly, Ginny noticed something wet on her face.... It was tears....silent tears.  
  
Ch 2: Embarressing Situations...  
  
"Oh god!" she thought.. "Stop it right there Weasley! That's enough!! You shouldn't cry over stupid prats who don't even care to wish you on your birthday!"  
"Why! Ginny!" thought another part of her mind "How CAN you think about dear , darling , adorable HARRY POTTER like that!!! The HERO... who saved YOU!! You're getting a little too ungrateful y'know!"   
"I'm not... this has absolutely NOTHING to do with..er...that day when he..er...saved me or whatever.."  
"Oh god! Save your face from blushing dearie!!"  
"Shut up!"  
" Harry Harry Harry...."  
"NO!"  
Her last thought, she yelled it out loud...Harry , Hermione and Ron all looked up from their various occupations to look at where the word had come from... they looked and looked and only found that they were staring at the back of the "Peppermint Humbug" chair.  
"Now who'd be sitting in the "Peppermint Humbug" chair?.." said Ron too lazy to get up.  
Hermione giggled... to her.. it was a very funny thought for someone to sit in that ridiculous armchair.  
"Maybe it's Neville." said a new voice ...the voice of Harry Potter.  
Harry continued.. "Come on Neville! What's this, your idea of a joke? Sitting in the "P.H (PepperMint Humbug) chair and making squeaky voices and saying "No?" Whew! Your sense of humour has certainly grown!"  
Ginny turned red in the face. If only she could dissapparate !  
Suddenly, someone entered the Common Room.  
"Say! Has anyone seen Trevor? I've lost him again.Guys?..."  
The speaker was a round faced somebody....he was Neville Longbottom.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ch:3 Laughing over a CHAIR?....  
Harry , Hermione and Ron were speechless...  
Finally...  
"N..Neville...is that you?.."  
"Why sure it's me Ron!"  
"Th..Then who IS sitting on the "P.H" chair?..." said Hermione...  
Harry started to laugh...  
"Who's inspecting guys?.."  
"Me!" said Harry..."I'll go, after all, this IS getting interesting and my legs need a good stretch."  
Harry took one step towards the chair...two...three... the chair was only 5 steps away.  
Ginny thought it's either now or never. I'd better get up. Breathing calmly, she stood up and turned around, face to face with Harry.  
Harry almost lost balance as he looked into his best friend's little sister's large brown eyes.  
"G..Ginny?..." he managed , breathless from trying not to burst out laughing.  
Ginny shrugged her shoulders and reached for the Girls' dormitory door as soon as possible...but...not before she heard Ron say  
"What a clown"  
and Hermione trying to shush him up and at the same time giggling and Harry....Harry was on all fours, banging the floor with his fist , laughing like a mad-man.  
Ginny rushed up with her nose up high and she slammed her door shut...shutting out all her nice feelings for Harry Potter , with a firm decision in her mind.  
p.s:-Guys..did u like it?...was it a flop?...Puhleeese...this is my first story...don't let me down ....Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
***************************************************************  
Ch:4 Decisions  
  
"Ginny dear , what made you act like that?'' piped up a half of her mind  
"Shut up you idiot ...just shut up!" said the other half  
"Whatever you say..anyways...I need to take a quick nap so...see ya!!"  
"Good riddance!"  
"I heard that!!"  
"Cares who?.."  
"Stop disturbing me darling and remember...don't make any decisions with out me!"  
"Sure I won't ...go to sleep will ya?..."  
"Nightie Night"  
........pause......soon...the other half of the mind hears the gentle snoozing of one half.  
"Gin! We are alone !!Hurray!! Okay-on to business-hehehe; Y'know, it was NO business of Harry Potter to laugh at you...poking fun at you...so....I've come up with a decision ...only-don't inform the other part of the mind...You're going to ignore Harry Potter."  
"What?" said Ginny aloud.  
"Yup- the great , famous ,not-so-kind-to-you Harry Potter who vanquished the Dark Lord....He's the one you are to ignore..."  
"But...hey! won't I be hurting him...I mean , the last time I ignored Fred after he gave me that yucky Dragon Dung Sweet, he..he nearly went hysterical...I mean..I mean.."  
"What you mean girl is that you can't bear to see him hurt-all understandable but...looks like our DEAR Potter doesn't mind YOU being hurt, eh?..."  
Ginny sighed and kept quite for a minute.  
"Er...alright...I suppose..um"  
"Good girl! At LAST! You're doing it ...I gather?.."  
"Mmmm...."  
"Excellent! Now...go to sleep ...we've got a long day ahead tomorrow."  
"B..But it's Christmas day tommorow ...I've got to get a present for SOMEONE...I've just forgotten who is left."  
" I remember Gin...it's Harry Potter."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You've got to get Harry the last present ...that's what I mean."  
"Oh Okay! Um...so..what shall I get him.. I've got to order it because I mean like...it's near midnight... but atleast I've saved up 15 Sickles."  
"How vulnerable can you get about him Ginny! Get a grip..old girl!"  
"Y..You mean I'm not to buy him a gift?...That would be worse than those Muggles he lives with...they'll at least send him a toothpick or something!"  
"I think ignore means COMPLETELY ignore Ginny?"   
"Oh! Alright I give up!!! I'll do whatever you say."  
"Good. Sleep...you got a lot of ignoring to do tomorrow morning."  
Ginny pummeled her pillow and fell into a very deep but uncomfortable sleep.  
***************************************************************  
Ch:5 Christmas Morning  
Ginny woke up with a scream...there was something wet and thick on her face.  
"Merry Christmas !" said her freckled twin brothers  
"Same to you!" said Ginny taking off the snow ball from her face.  
"Hey...did you not sleep properly or what because you've got RED EYES!"  
"George."said Fred "Listen to this...you too Ginny...it's a christmas special...after all, few get the rare opportunity of listening to Fred Weasley sing ..." he cleared his throat and sang..  
"Ginny..the red-eyed sister,  
Hasn't slept all night...  
Is it because of Potter,  
Is their relationship Alright?..."  
  
Fred gave a fake bow to George's applause...  
"Wow!"laughed George "This is even better than Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer!!!"  
Ginny rolled her eyes and suddenly...a horrible suspicion caught in her throat..  
"If either of you are going to sing ...this..this song to...to..."  
"YOUR BELOVED?"bellowed George.  
"Of course...not...though a little slip of the tongue might occur" Fred smiled cheekily.  
"Alright brothers! Go on sing it ! It will be nice ..after all, Harry needs a change of atmosphere once he recieves the present from those Muggles.."  
Ginny was shouting triumphantly inside herself...congratulating herself.  
  
George and Fred looked dumb...staring her in surprise at her reaction- obviously expecting little shrill chirps of "No!Fred, George ! Don't do this to me! I beg you!"  
OR "How dare you! Why! You wait till I write to mum."  
  
The twins cleared their throats uncomfortably and George shoved Ginny her present.  
Fred grinned in delight.  
"Go on Gin...Open it!"  
Ginny however threw it back at them where it burst with a "Kaboom" blackening their faces.  
"I guess it gets a little too obvious ...what you send me for christmas...don't you think you'd better change the present?... I'm tired of recieving Dung Bombs for 3 years!" Ginny said exasperatedly.  
"Blimey! Our sis HAS got a bit of brains in that little head of hers" said Fred, his humour returning.  
"Great Discovery Fred!" giving him a thumbs up and swishing past him to her bed where her Christmas presents were piled up.  
A fat pack of Chocolate Frogs from Hermione, A battered book of Flying With The Cannons from Ron(Battered because Ron had simply not bothered to buy anything for her and had probably given her his copy) and various other presents from her family. Underneath all this heap, a thin small envelope was lying.  
Ginny pulled it open..a card fell out side..she picked it up and read it aloud unaware that the twins were by her side.  
"Dearest Ginny ,  
Have a Merry Christmas.  
With Lots Of Love,  
Harry .  
P.S:- Sorry about missing your birthday!"  
The twins cat-called and whistled to Ginny's annoyance...Hermione must have been the one to have urged him to write the message; she saw how personal it looked.  
Hell! She'd known him for 4 years and this was the first time he'd ever sent her a card and so intimate..also, this was the first time she was seeing his handwriting ;Hermione described it often as untidy but the scrawl that was written here was so neat it looked liked Harry had taken extra care for her. HER!! Ginny Weasley..slowly, just below the nape of her neck, she turned Scarlet.  
She went down- stairs to the common room to be followed by the rushing twins who ran up to Harry's dormitory and shouted in a VERY audible voice.."Harry! YOU SENT GINNY A CARD ! " and "You've mustered your pluck..I see!"  
Ginny went closer to the dormitory door since she heard Harry speaking in a sleepy , soft voice.  
"Fred! George! Stop screaming your heads out and what DO you mean I sent Ginny a card...I didn't do any such thing!"  
  
Ron's voice piped in." Come on Harry- enough already...Admit it."  
But Harry sounded angry." Oh yeah?..It's about time you did something about your feelings toward you-know-who."  
"Voldemort?" cried Ron caught unaware that he was supposed to be afraid of him.  
" Do you want me to tell the GIRL'S name LOUD , ickle Ronniekins?..."  
"Shut Up. Okay so you didn't write the card to her ...I guess..oh god ! It must have been Hermione...she kept ranting all night all about how sorry she felt for Ginny...guess this is her way of cheering her up!"  
"Right." said Harry uneasily.  
"Better not tell Gin."  
"Yeah! She got so excited when she thought it was from you Harry!"  
But this was too much for Ginny she stomped up the staircase of the Dormitory ignoring the "Boys" signboard.  
***************************************************************  
Ch:6 Of Arguments and Ignoring  
Fred, George, Ron and Harry gawped at Ginny who was red and burning with humiliation and ANGER... her hair certainly looked as if it had caught flame.  
"I WAS NOT EXCITED WHEN I RECIEVED THE DUMB CARD ....I DON'T CARE WHETHER YOU, POTTER, SEND ME ANYTHING FOR MY BIRTHDAY OR CHRISTMAS OR EVEN IF YOU DON'T CARE ENOUGH TO WISH ME"her voice broke for a second but came back soon"- I UNDERSTAND IT PERFECTLY BECAUSE I HAVE PERFECT PRATBOYS FOR SIBLINGS..PLUS I DON'T SEE ANYTHING FUNNY ABOUT CHAIRS THAT SMELL PLEASANTLY OF PEPPERMINT ...MAYBE SOME PEOPLE JUST LIKE DUNG SMELLING CHAIRS! URGGGGGG! DON'T YOU DARE CAST THAT PROTECTIVE LOOK AT ME YOU BLASTED TWINS AND RON, KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF ME." She said as he was about to hug her.  
She kicked open the door and rushed to the great hall...it calmed her ....it was beautiful with a 50 christmas trees and lovely decorations...little floatly bubbles, if cracked whispered "Merry Christmas" and every one was ...for once happy.  
She sat absently in one of the chairs.  
A girl's voice talked softly next to her...  
"Um...Ginny ?...I don't know whether you realise it but you're sitting in Harry's chair."  
Ginny looked at the speaker...It was Hermione Granger.  
Ginny ignored Hermione's comment and asked her...straight and crisp.."Did you forge that christmas card from Harry?.."  
Hermione turned red...and looked very interestedly at the decorations.  
"I er..wanted to."began Hermione.  
Ginny realising how innocent Hermione was, softened.  
"Hermione, there are better ways to cheer people up! Forget that I ever even thought I liked Harry ..ok?..After all, I've got to make a start."  
Hermione tutted too knowingly   
"Y'know...there's only one person you can make a start with...and that's Harry Potter."  
"Oh Herms!"  
"I'm not your owl!!" she said pleasantly and they forgot about it and ate the delicious food...too soon, Ron Weasley seated himself next to Hrmione and Harry was very absorbed in a conversation with Neville and dragged the VERY heavy antique chair-his chair..Ginny was dragged along with it....It wasn't very easy to ignore Harry Potter now...now...that if it was too late ...he'd SIT ON HER LAP!  
********************************************************************  
Ch:7 Sense is knocked into a numb-skull  
  
Neville looked at what or...to be more appropriate , who Harry was about to sit on. He cried "Harry !Look Out!"  
Meanwhile Ginny dragged the chair side ways, to avoid him but ended up tripping Harry and THUD! down went the chair, Harry , Ginny and all.  
"Get off me!" said Ginny breathless.   
"Well, someone get this chair off me!" he whispered because the weight of the chair was pressing down on him.  
But the sound of the cheerful Carols was deafening-no one heard except Neville who stood there, not knowing what to do.   
"Ow! Stop poking me!"  
"That's not me , it's the chair!"  
Suddenly ,there was a clicking noise it was Colin Creevey with his camera.  
"Wait a second Harry! I'll lift it off you as soon as I've got a picture of this ."  
"COLIN STOP!" yelled Harry helplessly.  
But Colin, after taking pictures from different angles, with the help of Neville, heaved the Chair off Harry.  
"Well...what are you waiting for ?...Get off me!" cried Ginny .  
Harry was suddenly looking at her in a strange way as if a brilliant idea had suddenly struck his mind .  
"HARRY ! Hullo?" she said carefully.  
Suddenly , He- The Famous Boy Who Lived lowered his lips onto Ginny Weasley's   
Ginny was breathing fast - was this real?....  
It was....the whole school was looking at them with smiles and grins on their faces...  
Harry abruptly stopped and said...  
"You know Ginny Weasley, I just realised it...but I love you.I'm sorry , I can't do anythings about my feelings."  
"I love you too" was Ginny's reply as she pulled him back onto her...  
Hermione was smiling....she was seeing the perfect couple get together atlast!!  
********************************************************************  
(Sigh!!) The End  
How did u like it?....... I finished it specially soon for the sake of you guys  
I'll write more stories soon !!!!  
Love,   
happyginny  
PS:- Review ..review and REVEIW! 


End file.
